The Perfect Stranger
by poisoned blood
Summary: Same as twilight just MY version-dnt own it! Summary: it was clear I had seen the movies and read the books i had to be stupid to not see. but i didnt feel powerful, i still had the throbbing sensation of pain. Did anything give me power here?


A/N this is just some one-shot i came up with. Please review at the end! please!

A Perfect Stranger

I put down my suitcase. Charlie blushed, looking down.

"I added the computer. I'll leave you to make yourself…uh, comfortable." He stammered, quickly turning to the door. I waited till I heard the T.V. on to sigh and begin unpacking.

Shirt, jeans, sweater, sweater, shirt, jeans.

Charlie had surprised me with a big rusty red truck.

"Ha." The truck made me grin. It was kind of like me. It looked sturdy and ready for any hits. I blinked back my tears feeling immature.

"I will not be a teenager about this," I murmured looking out the window. I reached for my iPod turning it on.

I pulled of my jeans and button shirt. I left on a black tank top. I reached for my door and locked it. I put on the headphones and threw myself face down on the bed. Somewhere along the lyrics and the tapping of rain on my window I fell asleep.

I woke up blinking stupidly at the darkness. When I managed to push off sleep, I got up reaching for my bag of shampoo and stuff. I looked out the window and saw that Charlie's cruiser was gone.

I walked to the bathroom stumbling over a loose floorboard in the hallway.

I dressed up after showering; a simple assembly of loose blue jeans, a pair of faded blue converse and a deep blue shirt with a black raincoat. I grabbed a sheet of paper and headed to see what the kitchen needed; pretty much everything.

That night dinner was quiet.

I went to sleep singing along.

I got up the next morning and slipped on my brown converse, loose jeans, and a brown tank top with brown hooded jacket for cover when needed. My dislike towards the color green had flared when I realized everything in Forks was green.

Charlie had set all the paperwork so that spared me time from the main office in Forks High. I set my iPod to 3Oh!3 as I waited in the parking lot.

It was really early; school didn't start for another 30 minutes. I pursed my lips as I watched my foot tap the beat.

Someone rapped on my window.

I jumped, looking up to a pair of wide golden eyes.

The tiny pixie outside my window was on her tippy toes. I rolled down my window my eyes lowered as I automatically felt shy.

"Hi, I'm Alice." The little pixie waved. I slipped off my headphones.

"I'm Bella." I smiled timidly.

She turned her head as if someone had called her name.

"I got to go. Bye, Bella Swan." She walked away leaving me breathless. How could someone manage to dance off so quietly?

20 MINUTES LEFT

I sloshed in the rain towards the office.

"Mrs. Swan…" The red-head receptionist grinned wildly, an obvious storm flaring in her blue eyes; gossip.

I blushed. "I need my schedule please."

She nodded, scrimmaging through her messy desk.

"Like the color brown?" She smiled at me, handing me the paper.

I blushed again. "Yeah." I felt slightly dumb at having worn so much brown clothes.

10 MINUTES LEFT

I looked around trying to use what was left of my time to find my first class. I was on the wrong side of the building when the bell rang.

"Damn." I cussed slightly panicking. I was rushing when I ran into a wall and it hit me.

How had Alice known my complete name?

The "wall" turned out to be a person.

The golden eyes looked at me surprised. My eyes widened at the 3 models in front of me.

A giant with curly hair snickered. The blonde lanky one leaned away from me.

The one in the middle, "the wall", had beautiful copper, reddish, or bronze hair. His eyes, before a dark gold, turned black.

He took a step back and then completely turned to run through the crowd.

I blinked. "Uh…Sorry?" I turned to the others who stared after the bronze-haired angel.

They both turned frowning.

"Great he found his singer." The curly-haired one muttered.

The other one nodded and suddenly they both took off.

"Hey need help?" I turned to a blue-eyed blonde boy. I realized I was on the floor and quickly took his offered hand.

"I'm Mike." He smiled.

"Bella Swan." I muttered still confused by what had just happened. I tried my best to focus on Mike. "Hey do you know where room 203 is?"

He snickered. "Here." He pointed at the door across the hall.

"Oh right, thank you." I ran into the room my mind going back to the angel. This time my temper was dangerously setting off. What had his problem been?

I bit my lip hoping to ask him at lunch.

At Spanish I met Jessica and Lauren. Jessica was nice but Lauren had a dislike of me for some reason. I felt my stomach tighten as the lunch bell rang.

I took my own sweet time heading towards the cafeteria. But half-way there I realized how many people were going at my slow pace so I sped up guilty for holding them back.

I entered the cafeteria automatically searching for him.

My eyes froze at the table of four.

Alice sat next to the lanky blonde and beside them was a beautiful ego-stabbing blonde girl lingered on the lap of the giant curly haired boy.

Alice met my gaze and smile gesturing me forward. I licked my lips thinking I could ask them where angel was.

I felt strangely in place with them, even though how ridiculous a plain-looking girl must look next to a table of super models.

"Hi." I smiled at them.

"Guys, this is Bella. Bella this is Jasper," she pointed to the lanky blonde who nodded at me. "This is Rosalie." The gorgeous blonde gave me a dead of emotion glance. "This is Emmett." The curly haired giant gave such a contagious smile that went with dimples that I couldn't help but smile back.

"Well…I was wondering. Do you know where I can find that boy I ran into in the hallway?" I glanced up, Emmett and Alice glanced at each other while Jasper and Rosalie stiffened.

"Err…you mean Edward?"

"Is that his name?" I thought accidentally out loud. "Well yes I guess I need to apologize…"…and ask him what he had against clumsy brunettes.

"We'll pass the message." Rosalie snapped walking off to throw her tray. Emmett looked after her while Alice hissed…?

Alice turned to me her eyes wide. "Edward," she started quickly, "went to visit some family members in Alaska. But I think it best if you kept your distance." She sighed, "For your safety." She muttered.

I blinked. "Okay?"

I left but not before hearing:

Emmett hissing, "What was that Alice?"

"I don't know. She makes me feel comfortable enough to blurt out things that give us away. God, today is so confusing; first Edward, now this."

I left to my biology class. The news that Edward was my lab partner made me roll my eyes at the irony.

I hated Forks knowing that for some strange reason that I had been the one who threw Edward to his "family member in Alaska."

The next day was Valentine's Day. Edward Cullen hadn't returned and a part of me doubted he ever would.

We watched A Cinderella Story in Biology class. And in almost the classes we got a bag of candies. I guess it could be a benefit of such a small school. It was kind of like middle school except we were all too old to pass out Valentine cards.

Instead on Valentine's day people sent out messages. I didn't have a cell nor did I want one. Lauren and Jessica had floundered over who had the most secret admirers' texts at lunch.

I went home a tad bit irritated.

Yet I felt a bit excited. Edward Cullen had presented a challenge in boring little Forks. I bit my lip wondering. Pale and beautiful yeah he was and so were Alice, Rosalie, Emmett, and Jasper too. I let out a long breath. Humans couldn't possibly be that stunning. I frowned as I pulled up in front of the house.

The next day as I was parking in at school 5 people got out of a Volvo. Edward was the driver.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

I stared at them as they crossed the lot. I realized my breaths were actually short gasps coming in and out. Edward turned to give me a long, hard stare. My cheeks flamed when he looked at me wearily, like a challenge between him and the prize.

I watched them enter the building.

Two choices:

Ditch or avoid him at all costs. They both sounded the same to me. I'd never really ditched, let alone missed school.

"There's a first time for everything." I thought bitterly. I was about to pull into the highway when I saw a Volvo behind me.

"Coincidence." I muttered feeling my adrenaline kick in. I exited, my eyes widening when the Volvo followed.

I'd head home; tell Charlie I had felt sick. I glanced at the Volvo. Sick to my stomach.

I had parked in my driveway when suddenly the Volvo froze in front of the house.

I turned and stumbled quickly up to the house. The damn keys, I thought. I always had them with me. Now I didn't out of all the mother-

"Bella Swan" A smooth, quiet voice rang behind me.

Instead of stiffening in surprise I relaxed. The voice as sweet as the bells in heaven must be. I blinked the adrenaline in my body evaporating.

"Yes?" I asked, not turning to meet who I definitely knew was Edward. I felt like a stalker to know the name of a person I'd never talked to.

"It'd be nice to see the face of the person I was talking to." The voice sang each word perfect in sound.

I slowly turned my eyes glued to the floor.

"I didn't get a chance to introduce myself couple of days ago." He spoke with a hint of frustration that went lovely with his voice. "My name is Edward Cullen."

I blushed furiously. "Well you know my name so my introduction is useless." I sighed. I couldn't, I just couldn't look up at him! I knew my reaction would be too embarrassing to imagine later on when I went over this conversation in my mind again. I shut my head my forehead creasing.

"Are you here to make sure I go to school?" I asked incredulous. He started laughing.

"No," he chuckled. "I'm not quite sure why I'm here." He seemed to think out loud.

This made my eyes fly open and look up at him. I took a step back and fainted.

"Bella? Bella, please wake up!" I looked up at Charlie. I blinked and saw Edward next to him.

"Dad?" I looked around, sitting up. Edward looked as anxious as my mom did when she watched me dance. The urgency to soothe him with my touch nearly killed me.

"I'm sorry. I guess I fainted?" I muttered looking around. I prayed Edward wouldn't tell on me and make Charlie more anxious.

"Chief Swan I followed Bella home from school when she told me how sick she felt." Edward winked at me as Charlie studied me worried.

"I'm fine. My stomach just hurts." I lied horribly. It must have been pretty bad because Edward even rolled his eyes.

"I got to go to work Bella. Are you sure you're fine? I can stay…" Charlie asked, not sure how he would take care of his "sick" daughter.

"I'll stay with her if you'd like Chief Swan?" Edward quietly suggested.

Charlie's eyes narrowed. "Bella?"

I sighed. "That would be perfectly fine by me." Anything to get rid of this attention before my guilt explodes.

Charlie left but not as comfortable as he did in the morning I noticed. When Charlie turned the corner I turned to Edward expectantly.

"I'd cook you chicken soup I hear that helps humans when they're sick." He tore his amused eyes to me. They turned thoughtful and sheepish. "But I can't cook."

"You say humans like if you're something else." I accused quickly tumbling back in to the house from the porch.

Edward followed quiet. "Something along there."

My eyes flashed. "Why are you here?"

He blinked. "I'm taking care of you."

I rolled my eyes. "I'm not sick you can leave to the school you love so much for all students to attend." I joked with a smile.

He chuckled. "I can."

"But you won't?

"No I won't go." He leaned away when I let out a sigh. Hurt flooded my eyes and I turned before he could see.

I looked around. "You seriously plan to stay" I asked.

"Not if you don't want me to." He shrugged. His eyes were wide and innocent as if knowing how impossible it was to deny him anything. I tore my eyes. Bella, remember to breathe.

"You'll leave." I confirmed confidently.

"Huh?" he looked up shocked.

''You can stay." I quickly amended. "But you'll leave soon because of the boredom."

He rolled his eyes. "_Please _Bella, don't be ridiculous." I waved my arms dismissively.

I looked at him. "Well then…" I blushed at the messing living room. "It's a bit of a mess. Sit and let me clean real fast." I reached for his hand unconsciously about to sit him down, when a spark ran up and down my arm came from his touch.

"Sorry.' He muttered, walking quickly to sit in the armchair. I stood there momentarily dumbfound. I turned and ran up the stairs, stumbling twice and finally falling on the last step.

When I returned from my room with my iPod and speakers, Edward Cullen was gone.

I wasn't sure how to react to that. I just looked outside and saw nothing; just my truck with no Volvo for company.

That night I was following Edward deeper into the forest, deeper into the rainforest. It didn't matter; I would follow him anywhere.

I woke up; my cheeks flushed and my arms tingling like when Edward and me touched. That touch gave a completely new meaning to the word, touch.

At lunch I didn't approach him at lunch. He left for a reason and that wasn't any of my business despite how much it hurt me.

Biology was quiet. Till we had to start identifying cells and stuff. I glanced up and him. He was leaning away from me, his eyes tight. I took that in when I suddenly realized his eyes were light butterscotch. Adding that to my list of clues I quickly turned and did the assignment by myself. I finished early, a whole hour early.

Mike was glaring at me. I cocked my head frowning.

"Hey, Bella." I realized he was glaring at Edward, not me.

"Hi." I smiled politely. Edward…glowered at Mike, looking…scary. Mike staggered backwards but kept close to me.

"Bella, you see I was wondering what color you wanted your corsage." He grinned cocky.

"Huh?" It suddenly clicked. "Sorry, Mike but I um…I have to-"Suddenly Edward's cool arm was across my back and on my hip.

"I beat you to it, Mike." Edward smirked. "Bella's going to the dance with me." That was music in the background. I didn't care; only thing that mattered was how _perfect_ it felt to be next to Edward in his arms.

"Oh. O that's cool. Yeah that's totally cool." He walked off sneaking back glances. Edward let go of me and scooted away again. It was so quiet. And I never had felt quite the same emptiness and loneliness. I bit my lip, realizing I had fallen in love with the perfect stranger. Tears began welling up in my eyes. The bell rang and Edward left as fast as possible…again. I watched everyone leave and then I moved out to the gym. I got an excuse and walked out to the parking lot when I was in my truck I broke down.

How stupid was I? I wasn't supposed to fall in love, not so young and naïve at least. I glared at the Volvo across the lot. Only pleasure I could get now was to figure him out, his whole family out. I ran over everything in my mind.

Changing eye color, same eye color, doesn't eat, angel-like beauty, graceful, and the ability to hiss like cats? They were feline-like too.

I wiped my tears but they refused to stop flooding my cheeks. I looked through my backpack and slipped on my headphones.

I was taking one last glance at the Volvo when there were all the Cullen's. Alice was leaning against the car with Edward and they were obviously in a heated argument with Rosalie and Jasper and Emmett.

I felt my whole face heat up when Rosalie thrusted a finger in my direction. That turned all their attention to me. Me, sitting in a truck with a red face, crying my heart out. I felt ridiculous as I imagined more and more how I looked.

Edward started jogging across the lot towards me. I fumbled with my keys as I tried to start my truck with trembling hands. I was headed out the lot when Edward was suddenly in front of me. I stumbled out I had it! I had seen enough movies and read enough books to know the obviousness of it all.

"You're a vampire." I waited for the relief of power. But I still felt the throbbing pain.

He was suddenly right in front of me, stunning my eyes. "You should be running."

"I'm not going to. And you can't make me." I set my jaw, stubborn.

He growled. "Bella Swan you're standing in front of the world's best predator. You're not scared."

"No I'm…I want to do the opposite of running from you," I whispered leaning closer to him. He leaned away shutting his eyes.

"Bella you should go home." He started to walk away.

I sat on the floor and suddenly it began raining even harder.

"And what? Pretend nothing is real? Am I asleep? C'mon Edward Cullen what do I do?" I yelled furious. And again he was there.

"Bella stop!" he whispered, livid too. "My heart's set on you. I love you damn it! But I'm a monster." HE touched my face gently. "Just stop please."

I blinked. "I don't want to run from you. I feel so alone and empty without you. I _dream_ about you."

He sat down. "I'm dying, Bella. I'm dying to touch you, to taste your lips, to be there and never look away from you. I'm also dying to kill you Bella. You smell too good."

"That's not going to scare me off." I whispered.

He looked up. "Class is over."

I expected him to run again. But he extended his hand out. "I'll take you home."

I shyly slipped my hand into his and smiled back when the electricity spark. I guess I wasn't the only one who noticed it.

"Now what?" I broke the silence of the quiet buzz of the Volvo. "Are you going to disappear? Or will I wake up?"

He laughed parking the car outside my house. Charlie wasn't home yet.

He took my hand. "Bella do you realize where and who you're sitting next to?"

"I'm sitting in a car next to a vampire I have…fallen in love with."

He slid closer. "I'm sitting next to a human girl who I have fallen in love with."

I slid closer. "Now what?"

He looked deep into my eyes. "Twilight."


End file.
